As used herein, the terms “device”, “electronic device”, and the like can refer to mobile equipment such as telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have telecommunications capabilities and that are easily transportable. Such a device might include an associated removable memory module, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application.
The portability of many electronic devices can be convenient for the user but can also make the devices prone to loss or misplacement. As used herein, the term “lost” might refer to a state of a device wherein the device owner is unaware of the device's current location or wherein the device is otherwise out of the owner's immediate physical contact. As used herein, the term “owner” might refer to any individual or entity that is capable of controlling the functions on a device.